memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2256
Evénements Ligne temporelle Prime )]] * L' poursuivait sa deuxième mission quinquennale, sous le commandement du Capitaine Christopher Pike. ( ; ) établissaient que Christopher Pike était le capitaine de l'USS Enterprise avant James T. Kirk, et que Spock a été sous son commandement pendant 11 ans, 4 mois et 5 jours.|La fiche technique de l'USS Enterprise, apparue à l'écran dans en 2257, mentionnait le commandement du "Captain Christopher Pike 2250-Present", canonisant ainsi les informations indiquées précédemment dans les ouvrages officiels.}} File:Christopher Pike, 2254.jpg|Christopher Pike (2254) File:Spock, 2254.jpg|Officier scientifique Spock (2254) File:Numéro Un 2254.jpg|Premier officier Una (2254) ---- ]] * Leonard H. McCoy et Nancy mirent fin à leur relation amoureuse. ( ) ---- * L' , commandé par le Capitaine Philippa Georgiou, poursuivait sa mission d'exploration. ( ) Image:USS Shenzhou.jpg| Image:Philippa Georgiou.jpg|Capitaine Philippa Georgiou Image:Michael Burnham, aboard the Shenzhou.jpg|Commander Michael Burnham Image:Saru (2256).jpg|Lieutenant commander Saru Image:Nambue.jpg|Lieutenant commander Nambue Image:Troy Januzzi.jpg|Lieutenant Troy Januzzi Image:Keyla Detmer.jpg|Lieutenant Keyla Detmer Image:Kamran Gant.jpg|Sous-lieutenant Kamran Gant Image:Britch Weeton.jpg|Sous-lieutenant Britch Weeton Image:Danby Connor.jpg|Enseigne Danby Connor Image:Shenzhou alien bridge officer.jpg Image:Shenzhou Tactical Helmet.jpg Image:Shenzhou transporter chief.jpg :* Georgiou et son officier en second Michael Burnham visitèrent le monde aride des Crépusculiens. Ce peuple risquait l'extinction imminente du fait des radiations causées par un accident de forage ayant asséché leur nappe phréatique. Georgiou et Burnham ont discrètement restauré leurs sources d'eau. ( ) Image:Crepusculan homeworld.jpg Image:Crepusculan.jpg Image:Crepusculan egg sacs.jpg Image:Georgiou and Burnham on Crepusculan homeworld.jpg ]] :* Le klingon T'Kuvma, leader d'une Maison mineure, commença à assembler des fidèles au sein d'un mouvement nationaliste et traditionaliste, visant à unir les Grandes Maisons et à provoquer une confrontation avec la Fédération des Planètes Unies, qu'il juge être une menace pour l'identité et la culture klingonne. ( ) :* 11 mai (date stellaire 1207.3) : L' enquêtait sur les dommages subis par un relais interstellaire dans un système stellaire binaire. L'équipage soupçonnait un sabotage intentionnel et découvrit un objet inconnu à proximité émettant un champ de dispersion. Compte tenu de l'impossibilité d'utiliser une navette ou la téléportation dans la zone, Michael Burnham proposa alors de s'y rendre en combinaison spatiale avec une unité de propulsion, malgré les risques de radiations et les problèmes de communications sur zone. S'approchant de la structure, elle fut soudainement confrontée à un Klingon agressif armé d'un bat'leth. En activant sa propulsion au moment opportun, elle parvint à empaler le Klingon en combinaison avec sa propre arme. Suite au choc, elle dériva ensuite inconsciente dans l'espace... Image:Interstellar relay.jpg|Relais interstellaire Image:Shenzhou worker bee.jpg|Worker bee Image:Thruster suit, 2256.jpg|Michael Burnham dans une combinaison environnementale Image:Torchbearer.jpg|Porte-flambeau klingon ::... A bord du vaisseau des morts, T'Kuvma et ses fidèles pleuraient la mort de leur porte-flambeau Rejac, tué sur leur fanal sacré. Or'Eq, son frère à qui revenait la charge de porte-flambeau, se vit refuser cet honneur après avoir émis des doutes sur la croisade de T'Kuvma. Voq "fils de personne", un Klingon albinos, convainquit alors T'Kuvma grâce à sa foi de lui confier ce titre, bien qu'il ne soit issu d'aucune lignée noble... Image:Klingon ship of the dead forward view.jpg|Vaisseau des morts Sarcophagus Image:Rejac.jpg|Rejac dans un sarcophage File:T'Kuvma mourns Torchbearer.jpg|T'Kuvma pleurant le porte-flambeau! Image:L'Rell aboard the Sarcophagus.jpg|L'Rell Image:Or'Eq.jpg|Or'Eq Image:Voq.jpg|Voq Image:Beacon of Kahless.jpg|Fanal sacré de Kahless ::... Récupérée par téléportation à bord du Shenzhou, Burnham se réveilla grièvement irradiée et raconta au capitaine ce qu'elle avait découvert. Un vaisseau klingon se désocculta lorsque les armes du Shenzhou furent pointées vers l'objet. Comprenant que le relais avait été endommagé par les Klingons dans le but de provoquer la Fédération, le capitaine Georgiou décida de contacter le commandement de Starfleet pour les informer de la menace klingonne. Les tentatives de communication du Shenzhou furent ensuite bloqués par les Klingons. L'Amiral Brett Anderson ordonna au Shenzhou d'attendre les renforts en chemin. Peu après, le fanal généra une activité photonique intense, appelant les Maisons à se réunir. Après avoir consulté Sarek par canal subspatial, Burnham recommanda à Georgiou d'attaquer en premier, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à la crise. Face à son refus, Burnham tenta une mutinerie contre son capitaine, en l'assommant à l'aide d'un pincement neural vulcain. Alors que les armes étaient verrouillées sur le vaisseau klingon ennemi, elle fut arrêtée, au dernier moment, par le Capitaine Georgiou, qui a réussi à reprendre connaissance à temps. Burnham fut alors relevée de ses fonctions et envoyée en cellule. 24 vaisseaux klingons arrivèrent dans la zone, T'Kuvma s'adressa alors au Haut conseil klingon dans le but d'unir l'Empire dans une guerre contre la Fédération... File:Genetic recombination monitor.jpg|Recombinaison génétique de Burnham Image:Brett Anderson.jpg|Amiral Brett Anderson File:USS Shenzhou versus Klingons.jpg|USS Shenzhou face à une flotte klingonne File:T'Kuvma and Voq address Klingon Council.jpg|T'Kuvma et Voq s'adressant au Haut conseil klingon :* La bataille des étoiles binaires confronta les forces de Starfleet commandées par l'Amiral Brett Anderson à la flotte klingonne. ( ) Image:Battle of the Binary Stars Fleets.jpg|Flotte de Starfleet contre flotte klingonne File:Bstlh at binaries.png|Vaisseau klingon Bstlh File:Daspu at binaries.png|Vaisseau klingon Daspu File:Klingon Bird-of-Prey (mid 23rd century) aft view.jpg|Oiseau-de-proie klingon File:USS Clarke.jpg| File:USS Dana.jpg| File:USS Earhart.jpg| File:USS Edison.jpg| File:USS Europa.jpg| File:USS Kerala.jpg| File:USS Ride.jpg| File:USS Yeager (NCC-1437).jpg| File:USS Shran.jpg| File:USS Sioux.jpg| File:USS T'Plana-Hath dorsal.jpg| File:Escape pods abandon Shenzhou.jpg|Evacuation du Shenzhou File:Georgiou and Burnham aboard T'Kuvma's flagship.jpg|Georgiou et Burnham abordant le Sarcophagus File:Philippa Georgiou dies.jpg|Mort de Philippa Georgiou File:T'Kuvma dies.jpg|Mort de T'Kuvma ]] :* Michael Burnham fut déclarée coupable de mutinerie, fut démise de son rang et incarcérée pour une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité. ( ) ---- * Starfleet accéléra les recherches sur un nouveau mode de propulsion à base de spores et chargea l' et l' d'effectuer des expériences secrètes. Straal et son partenaire de recherche Paul Stamets furent chacun placés en charge de différentes équipes. ( ) ---- * Juin : L' est pris en embuscade par les Klingons. Seul le Capitaine Gabriel Lorca parvint à s'enfuir avant la destruction du vaisseau. ( , ) ---- * L' , commandé par le Capitaine Gabriel Lorca, entamait une mission secrète. :* Novembre : Michael Burnham rejoignait l'équipage de l'USS Discovery. ( ) Image:USS Discovery.jpg| Image:Gabriel Lorca.jpg|Capitaine Gabriel Lorca Image:Saru (2256).jpg|Commander Saru Image:Michael Burnham.jpg|Spécialiste Michael Burnham Image:Ellen Landry.jpg|Commander Ellen Landry Image:Hugh Culber 2256.jpg|Lieutenant commander Hugh Culber Image:Airiam.jpg|Lieutenant commander Airiam Image:Paul Stamets.jpg|Lieutenant Paul Stamets Image:Keyla Detmer post battle.jpg|Lieutenant Keyla Detmer Image:Rhys.jpg|Lieutenant Gen Rhys Image:Milton Richter.png|Lieutenant Milton Richter Image:Joann Owosekun.png|Sous-lieutenant Joann Owosekun Image:R.A. Bryce.jpg|Sous-lieutenant R.A. Bryce Image:Sylvia Tilly.jpg|Cadet Sylvia Tilly Image:Female engineering ensign, 2256.jpg|Harrington Image:Kowski.jpg|Kowski Image:Pollard.jpg|Tracy Pollard Image:Alien sciences officer, 2256.jpg Image:Alien bridge officer, 2256.png Image:Section 31 guard, 2256.png Image:Teal-haired alien Lethe.jpg Image:Alien crewman Lethe.jpg :* Novembre : L' effectuait des expériences sur le moteur sporique en utilisant un tardigrade capturé. L'expérience échoua et causa la perte de l'équipage entier. Peu après, un groupe de Klingons aborda le vaisseau à la dérive, mais ils furent tués par la créature à bord. Quelques temps après, le Discovery enquêta sur les circonstances de l'accident et captura le tardigrave. ( ) File:USS Glenn adrift.png| dérivant File:Straal.jpg|Straal :* Avec l'aide du moteur sporique, le Discovery sortit vainqueur d'une confrontation avec des vaisseaux klingons durant l'attaque de Corvan II. ( ) :* Voq fut détrôné par Kol de la Maison de Kor, pour le commandement des disciples de T'Kuvma. Voq fut abandonné à bord de l'USS Shenzhou mais L'Rell vint à son secours. ( ) Ash Tyler]] :* Décembre : Le Capitaine Lorca est capturé par les Klingons lors du retour d'une conférence. Durant sa captivité, il rencontra le Lieutenant Ash Tyler et Harcourt Fenton Mudd. Lorca et Tyler parvinrent à s'échapper mais laissèrent Mudd car il aidait les Klingons. Ils furent téléportés à bord du Discovery avant qu'ils ne trouvent Lorca. ( ) :* Après avoir découvert que le moteur sporique causait des douleurs extrêmes à l' "éventreur", Michael Burnham le libéra du Discovery. Son rôle fut ensuite repris par le Lieutenant Paul Stamets. ( ) :* Alors que l'ambassadeur Sarek se rendait vers une mission displomatique, une rencontre avec une faction klingonne supposément dissidente, son vaisseau fut endommagé par un logicien extrémiste, le laissant coincé à l'intérieur d'une nébuleuse jusqu'à ce que Michael Burnham le retrouve. Katrina Cornwell se rendit à la rencontre à la place de Sarek et se fit capturé par les Klingons. ( ) :* Harry Mudd utilisa un cristal temporel pour coincer le Discovery dans une boucle temporelle dans le but de découvrir les secrets du vaisseau et de les vendre aux Klingons. Mais Paul Stamets était capable de rester en dehors de la boucle et de découvrir son plan. A la fin, Mudd est remis à sa fiancée Stella et son père. ( ) ---- Ligne temporelle Kelvin et McCoy à l'Académie de Starfleet]] * James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy et Uhura poursuivaient leurs études à l'Académie de Starfleet. ( ) ---- Univers-miroir * Dans l'Univers-miroir, le Capitaine Gabriel Lorca échoua dans sa tentative de coup d'Etat contre l'Empereur de l'Empire Terrien. Son vaisseau, l' , fut pourchassé et détruit, tout l'équipage du vaisseau ayant péri, à l'exception de Lorca. ( ) ---- Episodes * DIS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Observations * D'après l'épisode , à cette époque, les capitaines de Starfleet les plus décorés étaient Robert April, Jonathan Archer, Matthew Decker, Philippa Georgiou et Christopher Pike selon les bases de données de Starfleet. emprisonné sur la colonie pénitentiaire klingonne de Rura Penthe]] * Une scène coupée de établit que, dans la ligne temporelle Kelvin, après avoir été désemparé par l' en 2233, le ''Narada et son équipage furent capturés par une flotte klingonne. Le comics "Nero" raconte l'histoire de Nero et de ses compagnons durant leur emprisonnement jusqu'en 2258.'' * Dans la ligne temporelle Prime, les comics, jeux vidéos et romans suivants se déroulent cette année-là : File:The Enterprise War cover.jpg|''DIS: "The Enterprise War"'' File:Star Trek Online cover.jpg|''"Star Trek Online"'' (jeu vidéo en ligne) * Dans la ligne temporelle Kelvin, les comics, jeux vidéos et romans suivants se déroulent cette année-là : File:The Assassination Game cover.jpg|"Starfleet Academy" #4 "The Assassination Game" Liens externes * de:2256 en:2256 nl:2256 sv:2256 Category:Chronologie Catégorie:Ligne temporelle Kelvin